


The Diaper Bag

by KittyFartingBubbles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Choi Hansol, Cute, Dad Jihoon, First Meetings, M/M, Random & Short, They Just Met and Fight Over Stupid Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: Jihoon gives up half an hour after meeting Choi Seungcheol





	The Diaper Bag

 

Jihoon had tried everything. Shushing, funny voices, singing, he even tried to bribe Hansol with a cookie, but nothing worked. His almost two-year-old son continued to miserably wail, drawing looks of mixed sympathy and irritation from the other people.

 

"People are giving daddy the stinky eye, how about we stop the crying for a bit?"

 

The bus hits a bump, making the diaper bag fall to the ground at his feet due to the weak hold he had on it. Jihoon sighed, grabbing harder at the now squirming toddler on his lap, fighting the urge to join in the crying just to vent his frustrations, he continued his vain attempt to quiet his child.

 

"Do you want to take a nap? Because I know I want to," he whispered, as he bounced Hansol on his knee. A lady in hurry kicks the diaper bag on the floor further away from him and instead of apologizing, she glares at his crying son. Jihoon gives his own glare, fighting off the urge to flip the lady off because he was a responsible adult, thank you very much.

 

He sighs again, tightening his hold on Hansol with one hand as he reaches his other to the bag. Only it seems he is too late, because in a blink of an eye, the bag is already near his feet and Hansol crying is ceasing, instead he is following the stranger who helped them with a transfixed look.

 

"Thank you," Jihoon whispers to the kneeling man making faces at Hansol. He smiles gently at Jihoon, using his sweatshirt to clean his son's nose. "Ew, there's wet wipes in the bag."

 

"You're welcome," the stranger answers with a triumphant grin, extending a hand to Jihoon. "I'm Choi Seungcheol."

 

Hansol was looking with amazement at the man, eyes following every single movement like he was watching colorful cartoons or reading a pictures book. Jihoon himself was impressed how Seungcheol, managed to calm Hansol and even made him let out a couple giggles.

 

"What about some coffee?" Seungcheol asks. "Your treat of course, as a thank you."

 

"That sounds very nice of me," Jihoon deadpans. "Usually I'm not that nice."

 

.

 

Jihoon is tapping his foot on the floor and if his arms were not full with Hansol, they surely would be crossed over his chest in annoyance.

 

"It seemed heavy," Seungcheol said, not letting go of the stupid bag. Jihoon was perfectly capable of carrying Hansol and the bag alone.

 

"It's also mine," Jihoon says, holding his hand out for it.

 

"Mine," Hansol chirps, accentuating the word with grabby motions.

 

Seungcheol coos for a few seconds at the adorableness and lets out a firm _nope_ , adjusting the strap of the bag on his shoulder.

 

"Thank you for your help, but you can give it back now," Jihoon says clearly annoyed, shushing Hansol softly.

 

"It goes well with my jacket," the other says with a shrug and starts to make his way to the coffee shop in the corner.

 

"That doesn't even make sense, now take it off," Jihoon demands, almost running to keep up.

 

"At least buy me dinner first," Seungcheol quips, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

 

For some reason, Jihoon finds himself irritated, so he moves forward to wrestle Seungcheol for the diaper bag, Hansol letting out a happy laugh at all the bouncing.

 

"No, stop!" Seungcheol exclaims in a high pitch tone and Jihoon finally understands how stupid they must look fighting over who is going to carry the diaper bag. He as to fight back a smile at how idiotic the entire situation his.

 

He sighs, passing a hand over his unruly hair and gives up. If Choi Seungcheol wants to carry the diaper bag with ducks, Jihoon is going to let him and make the best out of the situation. "Fine, but you better be the one paying, all the stress you caused me is not good for my health."

 

Jihoon resumes the walking to the coffee shop and Seungcheol laughs happily. Seungcheol is reaching a hand to open the coffee door when Jihoon stops, looks at him and smirks.

  
"Here," Jihoon says with a grin, passing a smiling Hansol to his arms. "He needs a diaper change."

 

_And that is the story of how Lee Jihoon met Choi Seungcheol or at least part of it._

 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Have this short, weird and random thing that makes no sense and I wrote it in 27 minutes... Hope you like it!


End file.
